


I'm On Top Of The World- Seke's Drabble Collection

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: Homestuck, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Humanstuck, M/M, Multiple Fandoms, Multiple Pairings, Some Fluff, Some Sex, but i'll tag every pairing i drabble, mainly johnkat honestly, pre-game, some not, tags to be added per chapter, who knows really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have these moments where all I feel like writing is drabble and then it all comes to rest here. Different fandoms, different pairings, but all gay for your enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eremin-Is it Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i just need an au eremin fic where eren and armin are friends since childhood and eren doesn’t know armin is gay and he walks in on armin kissing some guy and eren realises he literally knows nothing about his best friend and he doesn’t know how to react and just please

It wasn’t what he had expected. Sure, Eren thought he knew his best friend better than anyone. They had been friends since they were practically babies and had done everything together since. Even after Mikasa came along, the two had still been glued to each others sides. Even after high school when most childhood friends fell apart… Eren and Armin stayed together like the best friends that they were. But Eren wasn’t sure anymore. He wasn’t sure if he even _knew_ Armin anymore….

* * *

Tossing his coat over the bench in the entryway, Eren started to tug off his boots with a grin. He knew Armin was home and he hadn’t even bothered to knock. He just let himself in like he did all the time. He hadn’t called or texted ahead of time but he just knew Armin wouldn’t mind. He never did after all. The blonde was always happy to see his raven haired best friend.

So Eren tossed his boots in the corner under the bench and took off up the stairs in search of his best friend. He assumed the blonde was curled up on his bed, reading like he always did after school. Eren took the stairs two at a time, much too excited to even wait. He _had_ to tell Armin the news. Armin _had_ to be the first person he told. Because Armin was his best friend and had been the most supportive in everything he did.

"Armin!" Eren called, pushing open the door to the blonde’s room with a grin on his face. "You’ll never guess-" And his words died in his throat. His entire body shot with a chill of cold and all Eren could do was _stare_ like an idiot with his jaw hanging open.

Armin was on his bed alright. But he was far from being alone. The blonde was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands folded neatly in his lap with his legs folded to the side. That was not the strange part. To Eren, the strange part was the tall lanky guy beside Armin. The tall male with the undercut whose lips had just been on Armin’s in what looked like a gentle but passionate kiss. Of all people… It had to be Jean.

"Do you not know how to knock?" Jean snapped softly, his eyes narrow though they softened when Armin placed a gentle hand on his arm. It didn’t take a scientist to see how much Armin was actually shaking.

Slowly, with a soft smile to Jean, Armin rose to his feet and took a step toward Eren. “Hello Eren. I… I wasn’t expecting you.” His round pale cheeks were the color of apples and Eren was left breathless with a dry throat.

Eren suddenly ripped his hand away from the door handle and stood up straight, his entire body flushing with warmth and color. He may be slow but he wasn’t _stupid_. He knew exactly what was going on. “Yea, apparently.” He flashed Jean a glare who just smirked at him. It really was a good thing that Armin stood between the two of them because Eren had a strong urge to beat that smirk off the horse’s face.

Armin bit his lower lip, chewing on it slightly like he always did when he was nervous. “I… I meant to tell you. I… I was going to tell you.” His crystal blue eyes shifted to the floor, seemingly not able to even look his best friend in the eye.

Eren’s green eyes snapped to Armin and suddenly, his stomach dropped. It was like his entire world had just screeched to a halt and this person before him… He wasn’t even sure who he was anymore. “But you didn’t.” The hurt was evident in his voice.

Armin’s eyes squeezed shut as his hands formed fists at his sides. “It’s not like it’s _easy_ to tell you these things Eren!” He snapped back, his eyes opening, pleading with his best friend. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a while but you just…”

Eren felt his muscles tighten under his skin and his jaw clenched tightly. “It’s fine.” He mumbled through gritted teeth. “It’s fine, Armin. It’s your life. I just came by to show you this.” He tugged out an envelope from his back pocket and tossed it to the blonde who scrambled to catch it. “I’ll see you around.” And with that, Eren left the room, shutting the door behind him as calmly as possible.

But Eren was not calm. He was far from it on the inside. He’d just witnessed his best friend kissing another male. And that male just _had_ to be fucking Jean. Shaking his head, Eren hurried down the stairs. He couldn’t handle this. Not right now. He needed air. He needed… to think. Because he wasn’t bothered by the fact that Armin was into guys. He didn’t care. What bothered him was… Armin didn’t tell him. He had to find out  _that_ way. The worst way possible. 

Anger swelled up in his chest along with the hurt as the male started pulling on his boots once again. He needed to talk to Mikasa. She’d know what to do. Usually, he’d run to Armin with something like this but… Well, he had no choice. Maybe Mikasa could make sense out of the jumbled mess in his head.

"Eren!" He snapped his head toward the stairs at the sound of his name. Armin was hurrying down them, the envelope clutched in his hand. "Wait. Please."

Eren just watched him as he slipped his coat back on, preparing to go back outside in the cool weather. He didn’t want to talk. because he knew if he talked to Armin now, he was bound to say something he didn’t mean. All because he didn’t understand the pain in his chest and the sense of betrayal he felt.

Armin came to a stop in front of him, pressing the envelope to the taller male’s chest. “You…” He panted softly, his bright eyes meeting the others as he glanced through blonde bangs. “You got in.”

The corner of Eren’s lips quirked up slightly at the pure look of joy in his best friend’s eyes. “Yea. Now we can go to college together.”

Armin stiffened slightly, his hand shaking against Eren’s chest before he pulled away. “I… We need-“

"I know. We need to talk. I know." Eren let out a sigh, running a hand through his thick black hair. "But… I just… I need to think, okay?"

Eren could see the tears welling up in the blonde’s eyes and they caused his throat to swell. “Eren…”

"No, okay., Don’t." Defeated, the male took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s shoulders tightly. "Just, don’t cry, okay? Jeeze, I hate it when you cry." Armin sniffed softly, his hands gripping the back of Eren’s coat as he buried his head into the others shoulder. "We’re okay. We are. So don’t let that bran of yours go off thinking some crazy shit like we’re not." He paused, sighing softly. "I just… I need to think, okay? I can’t explain it but I just need some time." He gave the blonde’s shaking shoulders a tight squeeze.

"O-Okay." Armin sniffed softly and the two held each other for a moment longer before releasing one another.

Eren smiled down at his best friend. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

Armin nodded, biting his lip as he glanced up at his best friend. “Promise?”

"I promise." Eren patted that blonde head before heading toward the door. "Later, Armin."

"Be safe, Eren."

Eren flashed him a smile before disappearing out the front door. Yea… He really needed to find Mikasa. And fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit Prompts
> 
>  
> 
> [Here](http://the-orgasmic-seke.tumblr.com/)


	2. JohnKat-Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Johnkat where they're on a Ferris Wheel and one of them is afraid of heights and there's teasing and comfort and ahhh~ :D You decide who it is hehe

_Breathe. Just breathe._

I inhaled deeply, letting my teeth sink into my lower lip and hold that breath right in the back of my throat. And then I swallow hard, allowing myself to exhale just as deeply. I could only stare at the floor, the scuffed metal no comfort to my racing heart.

"Karkat! Come on, just look!" The overexcited voice of my dickshitting boyfriend made me wince. "It’s so pretty! Come on~. Don’t be a weenie."

My lips curled up over my teeth as a hiss slipped through them. I felt the small bucket that was supposed to keep us safe shift and I nearly lost my fucking shit. “Damnit John, can’t you sit still for one shitsmoking second?!” I snapped back, letting my eyes close tightly against the rocking of the metal cart.

"Don’t be such a meanie, Karkat!" I flinched when he finally sat down beside me on the small metal bench. "We’re locking inside. Nothing bad can happen to us."

"I do not give a flying fuck. Do you see this face?" I glanced up at him, giving him a snarl. "Does it look like I give two shits out of a bats ass?"

Those vibrantly blue eyes glistened with amusement as John grinned, his front teeth catching on his lower lip as he did so. “Karkat, Are you afraid of heights?”

"You’ve lost your mind." I sat up straight, crossing my arms over my chest as I glanced away to the empty bench across from us. "I haven’t the slightest idea what you speak of."

I could feel him shift on the bench, moving a little closer to me but not touching. “Karkat~.” He drew out my name and I could practically hear the smirk on his lips. “Are -poke- you -poke- afraid -poke- of -poke- heights -poke- ?”

The growl that came from the back of my throat was completely uncontrolled and I still refused to look at him. “Shut up, John.”

Then he went quiet. And it lasted so long for the dork that I actually became concerned. I glanced away from the floor and found him staring at me with the most odd expression on his face. I blinked twice before narrowing my eyes and hissed at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

John blinked, like he was snapping out of whatever daze he was in and then that smile curled back to his lips. “You didn’t curse at me. And you used my name.” He pointed out as he slid along the bench till his hip pressed against mine. “You really are afraid, aren’t you?” His arm slipped around my shoulders, pulling me against him. “I’m sorry, Karkat. I didn’t mean to make fun of you.”

I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment, searching those eyes for any sign that he would in fact, try to tease me further. But I only saw true affection in those orbs of blue. So I sighed, relaxing against his hold as my hands folded in my lap. “It’s just weird okay. My feet are meant to stay on the ground not go up in some bitchshitting contraption.”

"Then why’d you agree to get on it?"

I chewed on my lower lip as I stared at my hands. “Because you wanted to.”

"Aw!" John squeaked in the most undignfied way and wrapped his other arm around me, hugging me close. "That’s so cute!"

I growled, pushing at his side as I glared at him. “Shove off you cuntface.”

"No, you love me, Karkat, admit it!" He grinned, his eyes bright as he did his best to nuzzle against my mess of brown hair while I squirmed against his side.

"Damnit, fucknugget, why do you have to ruin everything?!"  
John’s laughter was like music to my ears as he pulled me close and pressed into my neck. “Shh~. I’ve got you. You’re safe with me.”

My heart about stopped in my chest. “You are the biggest shitsquatting dork ever.”

I felt him chuckle against my side as he pulled away, grasping my chin so I could look at him. “Yea, probably. But you still love me.” And then he kissed me and nothing else mattered anymore.

Oh, and John was right. The view was beautiful from the top of the ferris wheel. Not that I spent much time looking at it. I had something more beautiful sitting beside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit Prompts [Here](http://the-orgasmic-seke.tumblr.com/)


	3. Jearmin-Sunday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You wanted writing prompts? I'm not very good at prompts but I think I got a little something. How about something simple and domestic-like? Like jearmin in a modern setting, cuddling in Jean's apartment one morning. Jean's in nothing but boxers and Armin is wearing one of Jean's t-shirts (that's too big) and boxer briefs. And they're just snuggling and pressing light kisses to each other's warm skin, too lazy to get up or do anything else but be in one another's arms, all tangled in limbs. ^-^

Sunday mornings were the best. Why you ask? Well I can certinaly tell you why. Because Sunday mornings were after Saturday nights. Sunday morning meant I’d wake up next to the most beautiful man in existance no matter what. It was a guarntee. Because even though we spent practically every day together there was just something about a lazy Sunday morning.

"Hey Armin?"

I grunted at the sleepily spoken words, bearly lifting my head off the rather warm chest I was using as a pillow. “What?”

"You getting up anytime soon?" I felt his chest rumble with a soft laugh as his hand lifted to run through my hair softly.

"Nu-uh." I nuzzled my cheek against his bear chest, tilting slightly to press a soft kiss to the warm skin.

Jean’s breath inhaled slightly and his hand shifted to rub over my back, bunching up the over-sized shirt I wore. “My neck is getting a kink.”

I groaned softly, lifting my head to glance at him which too way too much effort. Those golden hues were practically glowing. “You’re the one who wanted to move to the couch.”

"Just scooch down a little." He waved a hand absentmindedly.

I let out a soft sigh and did as requested. I carefully wiggled down his body and lifted up slightly so he could move down as well. He propped his feet up on the arm of the couch, stuffed a pillow under his head and then motioned for me to come back. I plopped down on him, earning an “oof” for my efforts. I pressed my head under his chin, nuzzling slightly while hiking a leg up over his hip.

"Hey Armin?"

I blinked, tilting my head back slightly so I could see his face. “Yea?”

"You look really sexy in my shirt." He pointed out, bringing a hand to rub over my bare thigh and toy with the hem of the  shirt.

I felt my cheeks flush slightly and my heart rate increase. Given our position I could feel the half hard member pressed against my stomach. I reached down to place a hand over the one rubbing my thigh and found the warm golden band I was looking for. “Yea, well, you look sexy in my ring.”

He laughed softly, shifting to place a kiss on my forehead. “Yea, you too.”

I flashed him a smile and shifted just enough to press my lips to the underside of his jaw. He was turned on, I knew that. Hell, so was I. But it was the lazy kind of turn on. The type that was best left to burn slowly into something more. So I pressed lazy kissed to his neck while his large strong warm hands explored a body he’d come to know better than anyone else.

It wasn’t long before our lazy time became a little more… erotic.

Yeah, Sunday mornings were the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit Prompts [Here](http://the-orgasmic-seke.tumblr.com/)


	4. JohnKat-Cloud Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: john and karkats first time kissing? ;w; /

The first time I saw him, I thought the wind took my breath away. Because, I mean, where else would it have gone? I wasn’t losing my breath at the sight of him. No damn way. Not in a million years. Or was I…? Because damn if Karkat didn’t look different than I thought he would. It was odd really. To think he had watched me since I was thirteen but I’d never seen him in my life.

I’d seen other trolls before I saw him. So I had an idea of what he would look like. But… Karkat was different. He’d always been different. He had nestled a little place in my heart that I figured I’d never be able to explain. How could I? He was like Dave to me but at the same time he wasn’t. Until I met him face to face I just considered us bros. Not that weird kissamawhatever he wanted me to be because let’s face it, I couldn’t hate Karkat. Not ever. Even if he was a loud obnoxious little troll.

Strangely enough, Karkat looked just like he sounded. Short, dark, and always scowling. But he was… He was cute. In a way. I mean, you know, for a troll….

FOR A GUY. I mean, for a guy.

* * *

"Dude, I swear if you don’t stop oogling him like a piece of meat, I’m going to kiss him for you."

I flinched slightly at Dave’s softly spoken words and snapped my head away from the troll I was totally not oogling to meet my reflection in his shades.  “Don’t be silly, Dave.” I forced a smile and smacked his shoulder playfully. “Karkat would cut off your head if you tried to do that.”

But Dave didn’t react other then the slight raising of a blonde brow behind his shades. “Okay, Dude. But I’m not dealing with this for the rest of the flight. You two are going to drive me nuts with all this sexual hoopla.” Then he side stepped and he was gone.

I spared Karkat one last glance before following after him.

* * *

Okay, so maybe I wanted to kiss him. Was that so weird? Okay, yea, it totally was. I knew that. But I mean.. He just, he looked kissable. Especially when he got all worked up over something silly. It was cute the way his grey cheeks would turn red and then he’d try to hid it because he was ashamed. I mean, really what was the point in that? Red was a great color.

Once I realized I wanted to kiss him, I started to avoid him. I mean, macking on someone you consider your good friend was totally not okay, right? And Karkat was a good friend. Even if he was a little ball of fire, he was a good friend. He was loyal and trustworthy. He had my back and I knew that. He always had even if he never sounded like it. It was pretty easy to avoid him too. Especially on this giant ass space ship.

I didn’t expect him, however, to notice I was avoiding him…

* * *

"Is there something wrong with that pointless piece of wet muscle you call a thinkpan?"

I flinched at the grumpy voice I knew all too well and glanced up from the book in my hands. Something Rose gave me to pass the time. I hadn’t even heard him approach. He stood over me with that cute scowl on his face and his strange eyes glaring down at me like I’d done something wrong. Okay, yea, I did do something wrong….

"What?" I asked innocently.

Karkat’s nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed a bit more. His arms that were crossed over his chest fell to his side before he reached down and grabbed me. I didn’t have a chance to fight it when he tugged me to my feet and slammed me against the wall. For a little thing, he was pretty strong. My breath caught in my throat as he pressed closer, his hand around my throat as he glared into my eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He hissed softly, those sharp teeth clearly visible.

I swallowed hard, searching strange crimson eyes and nearly gasped at the emotion in them. He was hurt. I hurt him. How did I hurt him? Because I was avoiding him? But I was trying to be a good friend.

"I’m not." I answered with an innocent shrug.

His lips curled back over sharp teeth and his claws dug into my neck. “Don’t lie to me you arrogant shitstain!”

I flinched at the venom in his words but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his. “I don’t… I’m sorry.”

His anger faded slightly, his grip loosening until he fully released me, taking a step back away from me. “Forget it.” And then those eyes were gone and he was stomping down the hallway like someone had pissed on his head.

"Wait! Karkat!" My body moved on its own and I caught up to him rather quickly. I snatched up his wrist in my hand and was slightly surprised when he stopped and didn’t pull away from me. "I’m sorry, I am! I wasn’t avoiding you… Okay well I was but I had a good reason, okay!"

He stood still, his head tilted away from me toward the floor and I had a good view of one of his horns sticking out from soft looking curled raven hair. Cute… “What?” He hissed through sharp teeth.

"Well, I, I mean, You." I stumbled over my words, feeling my cheeks heat up. I released his wrist and fumbled with my hands awkwardly. Could I tell him? Should I? He was really upset and I didn’t want to hurt him but I didn’t want to ruin what we had either. I couldn’t mess up our friendship. It meant too much to me. So I took a deep breath, glanced away to the floor and mumbled, "I want to kiss you."

"What?"

I stumbled a bit, shifting from foot to foot as I rubbed a hand over the back of my neck. “I just, I don’t know!” I bit my lower lip and glanced to him, seeing the look of utter shock on his face. I was frozen for a moment, worried I had messed up. But the words came out like vomit. “You’re just so cute, okay?! I don’t know why Karkat, you just are! And like, you’re really awesome even though you can be a douchewaffle sometimes. You’re really caring even when you try to hide it and I know you care about everyone and you miss your friends and I just, I want to make you feel better. I want to make you smile. And I value our friendship so I got really scared when I realized I wanted to do that because I mean, who wants to kiss one of their best bros? That’s weird right? I don’t want to kiss Dave. Just you and I figured that was weird and I thought if I-MMPH.”

I was stuck still and shut right up when Karkat suddenly grabbed either side of my face, tugged me down and planted his lips right on mine. Those glowing crimson eyes bore right into mine and yea… he took my breath away again. So much for being the Heir of Breath. It was gone. As was everything else. Any doubt I felt, any fear. It flew right out the window on the wind with my breath.

"You’re the biggest spongedead foolish cluckbeastshithead I’ve ever met." He mumbled after pulling his lips from mine just a bit. "I asked you, remember?"

"Well, yea but I said I wasn’t gay and you-" I was cut off against but surprisingly warm, chapped lips. I melted into that kiss because holy fudge could he kiss. It was soft and warm and left every part  of my body tingly.

When he pulled away, there was the softest smile on his face that made my heart thump. I couldn’t help but gather him up in my arms and snuggle into his neck. He ranted on about my apparent stupidity but I didn’t care. I got to kiss him and hell, maybe we’d get to do that a lot more often. Either way, I was on cloud nine and I never wanted to come down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit Prompts [Here](http://the-orgasmic-seke.tumblr.com/)


	5. DaveJohn-Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ah oh oh could you write something where Dave has a nightmare about the game before it happens? 030

_I could feel it. Over and over again. A sharp pain in my chest. One, Two, Three, Four, Five. Over and over again. BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM. And then nothing. Thick darkness. And then time was moving. Spinning. Twirling and clicking all in my head. I could hear it, feel it, sense it pulsing through my viens like the world was spinning on a gear in my head._

_Death. Over and over again. One Dave, Two Dave, Three Dave. It’s okay though. He saved John. That one saved John. That one saved Jade. That one saved Rose. That one saved John… Over and over again. Four Dave, Five Dave, Six Dave. Doomed Daves. Never meant to live. Always meant to die. Alpha Dave. Me. I’m Alpha Dave. Why? What makes me so special? Why do they all die and I live? Because they have to. They have to die. Save John. Protect John. Save them all. Protect them all._

_Glowing… vibrant… crimson outlined in yellow… Grey skin… Horns…?_

I awoke with a start, my breath coming in deep pants with my skin coated in a layer of cold sweat. I took in gulps of air, sitting up to run a hand through my sweat sticky hair. The remains of my nightmare floated away into nothingness. Couldn’t remember. Didn’t want to remember.

Once my heart rate returned to normal, I slipped out of bed, stumbled to my computer and turned the monitor on. One o’clock. John was still awake. I swallowed hard, past the lump in my throat and licked my dry lips.

TG: Hey bro  
GT: Dave! You’re up late! What’s going on?

The sense of relief that filled me made my lips quirk slightly.

TG: Ah, you know. Bros being obnoxious again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a taste of DaveJohn cause I have a ship that must sail.
> 
> Submit Prompts [Here](http://the-orgasmic-seke.tumblr.com/)


	6. JohnKat-Cuddle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Karkat gets asked for cuddles from John? Please? <3

"Hey, Um, Karkat?"

I blinked in slight surprise, glancing up from my laptop to the head of messy raven hair sticking in through the crack in my door. “What?”

John fumbled slightly, tugging at his lower lip with bucked teeth while glancing to the floor. “I,um, What are you doing?”

I perked a brow at him and just stared at him. His eyes averted tot he ground as he shifted around the door, entering my room without permission not that I gave a flying fucknick. He wore loose blue sleep pants and that favorite blue t-shirt of his with the blue wavy symbol on it. His glasses were godknows where and the strange look on his face concerned me slightly.

"Writing."

"Writing what?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, shifting my fingers from hovering over my keyboard to rest in my lap. “My column.”

"Oh." He looked a little disappointed as his hands fumbled with the hem of his well worn shirt.

I stared at him a little longer, wondering why the fuck he could be standing in my doorway awkwardly for. We’d been roommates for a good six months and I was about used to John’s quirks. But this was odd. He shifted awkwardly under my scrutiny and eventually I gave up.

I let out a soft sigh, saved my document and closed my laptop before placing it on the table beside my bed. “What do you want, John?”

He flinched at my words and brought his hands up to rub over his biceps. “I just, um, it’s late.”

A glance at the clock told me it was almost midnight. “Yes?”

"And, it’s dark. And it’s raining."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, shifting to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Your point?"

"And um well, I just… See um."

"For fucks sake John spit it out already." I snapped softly, slightly annoyed at his pointless rambling.

He jumped to attention, standing up straight to look at me with slightly wide eyes. “Dave used to hold me on nights like this.” He spit it out like word vomit. “And so I just, I feel lonely and I know you’re not him and I’m sorry, I really am, and this was stupid. I shouldn’t have come.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “But I miss him and this sucks and I just-“

"John." I cut him off with a evenly spoken word even though I was anything but calm. Fuck Dave Strider. Fuck him all the way to the horseshit hole he crawled out of. Fuck him for breaking John’s heart. Fuck him for hurting _my_ John.

"Y-Yeah?" John asked, his eyes widen and really he looked like a frightened animal.

I let out a soft sigh and shifted on my bed, moving back against the headboard where I had once been. “Shut your trap and get over here.”

The way his face lit up about cause me a heart attack. I forced it down the best I could before John could even notice. Best bros. Nothing more. I had to live with that. John scurried across the wooden floor rather quickly before slipping onto my bed. He wasted no time in pressing against my side, wrapping arms around my waist tightly and pressed his head into my neck.

I was stunned for a moment at the sudden warmth that enveloped me. I swallowed hard, letting one arm curl around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. I wasn’t Dave. I would never be Dave and I would never be to John what Dave was. I knew that. I had to live with that. The way my skin flushed where his skin touched mine was rather embarrassing. I could only hope he didn’t notice.

My heart pounded as I grabbed the remote from beside me and flicked on the small TV at the end fo my bed. John hummed approvingly as I flicked to a movie channel. Movies always soothed him. No matter what they were. He tucked his head under my chin, the skin of his forehead against the skin of my jaw and his soft black hair tickling my cheek.

Fuck. I was screwed. So screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta angst it up a little sometimes.
> 
> Submit Prompts [Here](http://the-orgasmic-seke.tumblr.com/)


	7. JohnKat-Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're still doing prompts: Karkat being shy in bed, but eventually gets really into it and starts dirty-talking. John can't stop laughing.

"Cold, cold, they’re fucking cold!" He snapped, a snarl on his lips that made my smile grow just a bit more.

"That’s why we’re going to warm them up." I pointed out, running my hands a little farther under his shirt.

A hiss came from his clenched teeth and those beautiful rust colored eyes glared at me. “Goddamn rainbow dumbfuck.”

"That’s right, Karkat. Talk dirty to me." I couldn’t keep the smile from my face as I pushed his shirt up, revealing darkly tanned skin.

"Shut up." He hissed but the red flush on his cheeks proved I was doing well. He was just shy. I knew that. He always was. But this time, I wasn’t going to let him push me away.

I did as he asked though and kept my mouth shut. I pressed soft kisses to the skin of his stomach, grinning like a fool at the way he flinched. I left his shirt alone, curled up just below his nipples as I knelt over him, leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach. I watched his fists grasp at the sheets beneath him and felt a sense of pride.

His skin was soft. So soft. And warm. He tasted wonderful too. I couldn’t help it when my tongue slipped out to lap at his skin. He flinched at the touch, letting out a soft gasp that made me smirk. Oh yea, I could do this. I hooked my fingers into the hem of his sleep pants and tugged them down just a bit to reveal hip bones. I kissed each one, loving the way he flinched as I trailed my tongue to the area between them.

“ _Fuck,_ John.”

I glanced up, unable to hide the smirk on my lips as I met his eyes. The look on his face went right to my pelvis. His eyes were narrowed slightly and practically _burning_ with lust. His lips were parted ever so slightly and I could see his tongue just barely pressed against them.

_Oh shit that’s hot_. I swallowed hard, licking my lips before pressing them to the soft skin just above the hem of his pants.

I could feel it. It was pressing against the fabric of his pants and every time I moved it brushed against my collar bone. I shifted a little farther down his body, my eyes focusing on the bump in his black pants. My heart pounded and I wasted no time in pressing my face into it. Karkat lurched, groaned and suddenly I had a hand in my hair. Not that I cared.

"Holy crabballs, John." He hissed, his fingers tight in my hair as I mouthed around the cock in his pants. "Fuck, what are you- Jesus." I chuckled softly, letting my eyes close as I kissed his cock through fabric. "Don’t be such a nookhumping tease."

"You like it." I pointed out, taking the time to outline his cock with my mouth through his pants. He moaned, groaned and gasped and I ate it all up. Because nothing sounded better than Karkat. Nothing.

"Fuck, John, please. Oh fuck, please." I nuzzled my nose against his now fully hard cock with a smile. "Don’t just tease it, lick it, suck it, Jesus fuck, John, pants, go, now." He spoke in soft pants and every word went right to my own cock.

"You’ve always had a filthy mouth." I said with a soft laugh, lifting up to tug his pants down. He let out a hiss when his cock was revealed to the cool air of the room. The tip was a rosy red color that just begged for a kiss. So I gave it one.

"Ahhh! Shit, you, fucknugget. You’re the one whose going to have a filthy mouth when I’m done with you."

I tensed at his words, swallowing at how tight my pants suddenly became. Okay, I should have known Karkat would be a dirty talker but shit. He had a point either way. So with a soft smirk, I took that throbbing tip into my mouth and savored the taste that was only Karkat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little different than planned.
> 
> Submit Prompts [Here](http://the-orgasmic-seke.tumblr.com/)


	8. Gamsol-Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward sollux asking gamzee out ;D ;D

"Hey Gamz?"

The crazy clown lifted his head at the call of his name, perking a brow at the other male. He blinked once, twice before a smile curled onto his painted lips, revealing a set of unnaturally sharp teeth. “Sup, Solbro?”

The other male, much shorter than the first and much much more awkward, shifted in the doorway, his arms wrapped around his small frame and his eyes hidden behind strangely colored glasses. “Are you… Um, are you busy?”

Gamzee tilted his head to the other side, long dark wavy hair falling with him. “Never too busy for you, my brother. What’s happening?”

Sollux’s pale cheeks flushed slightly, his misshaped teeth tugging at his lower lip as he entered the room. He glanced around nervously, taking in the normal array of empty faygo bottles and video games.

Gamzee sat comfortably on his bed, a game controller between his hands and an opened bottle of faygo between his folded legs.

"I thought, um, we could, uh, talk?" The shorter male asked with a nervous shrug.

The clown just smiled, placing his controller to the side while patting the empty space on the bed beside him. Sollux shuffled over, sitting down rather timidly beside the other male. Gamzee waited for the other to speak but it wasn’t long before he realized that wasn’t going to happen. So he shifted a little closer, slipping a long limb around the other’s shoulders in a friendly gesture.

"Tell me what’s going on."

Sollux folded his hands together, twisting them slightly before letting out a soft sigh. He knew he had to ask. He had to talk about it otherwise it was going to drive him insane. So he took a deep breath and finally met those swirling orbs of onyx. “You, um, remember the other night?”

Gamzee hummed softly, bringing a finger up to tap against his facepaint covered chin before he shrugged. “Gotta be a bit more specific, Solbro.”

He swallowed hard, glancing down to his folded hands. “Two nights ago.” He mumbled softly. “You… We… Um, had a bit too much and we… You know.”

The clown hummed, his lips curling into a smirk as he pressed his face closer to Sollux’s. “Fucked.”

Sollux nearly jumped out of his skin at the purred word in his ear. He swallowed hard, leaning back from the other as he met his eyes. “Ah, yea, that.”

A deep rumble of laughter came from the back of Gamzee’s throat as he patted Sollux’s shoulder before pulling him a little closer into a half hug. “Course I remember! Motherfuckin miracle right there.”

He narrowed his eyes slightly. “What do you mean?” Gamzee searched those strangely colored eyes before lifting a hand to push those glasses out of the way. Then he said nothing. Just stared. After a while, Sollux grew a bit uncomfortable and tore his eyes away from the other’s. “Shit, Gamz, what do you mean?”

"You know, the miracle of love and all that mushy shit." He mumbled before pulling away from the other to flop back onto the bed.

"L-Love?!" Sollux sputtered slightly, twisting around to look at the taller, lanky male spread out on the bed.

Gamzee waved a hand, closing his eyes as he motioned for the other to lay down with him. “Shhh, you’ll ruin it. Come here. Just feel it, Solbro. Enjoy it.”

"I don’t… Gamz, I’m trying to be serious here."

Those coal eyes snapped open, a slight frown coming to those painted lips as he set them on Sollux. “Whose not being serious, huh?”

Sollux flinched slightly, biting his lower lip before finally giving up. He shifted to lay down beside his roommate, curling up against his side.

"Gamz-"

"Shh." A finger was pressed to the other’s lips as the male wrapped an arm around the smaller. "Enjoy it."

"But, what about Karkat?" Sollux whispered softly, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into the clown’s shoulder.

"He’ll deal."

"Gamz?"

"Hm?"

"I love you"

"I know, Solbro. Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done third person in ages. Forgive me. Also never written those two before.
> 
> Submit Prompts [Here](http://the-orgasmic-seke.tumblr.com/)


	9. JohnKat- Whistle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: John teaches Karkat how to whistle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so corny, oh my goodness.

"No, just, like this." John pushed his lips together, forming a small O shape before he exhaled and a strange sound came out. "See? It's not that hard."

"I don't see why I need to even bother with this pointless use of time." I grumbled, my lips pulled back over my fangs. What was this idiot trying to do to me?

"Because everyone knows how to whistle Karkat!" He said with a giggle before reaching for my face. I immediately sidestepped him, hissing softly at him which caused a frown to come to his face. "Come on, I'm bored."

"I'm not a toy for you to play with you insufferable bag of repugnant scum."

John stuck his tongue out, pressing against his bucked teeth before he managed to grab my face. "Oh shush." My claws immediately went to his wrists but his grip was light as he mushed my lips together. "Just try it."

I inhaled sharply, taking in bright blue eyes that were far too close to my face before pushing away from him. "Fine!" I grumbled, licking my lips before mirroring what he had done before. But nothing came out. No sharp sound. Nothing. Just air. My eyes narrowed as I tried again, but nothing.

"Okay, press your tongue to the back of your teeth. Hm, maybe you can't do it cause of your fangs?" John pondered as he peered into my face, much to close for comfort.

What was it with humans and their annoying habit of invading personal space? Actually, it was just John. He seemed to find a thrill in invading my personal space. Fucking bastard.

I snapped said fangs at his face making him only laugh. "Aw don't be like that, Karkat! Not everyone can whistle."

"Fuck you." I growled, feeling my claws dig into the palm of my hand as they formed fists. "This is grubfucking stupid."

John grinned, bouncing on his heels slightly, making the hood of his God Tier pajamas bounce with him. "I just wanted to see if you could do it. Come on." He held his hands out to me, palms up, inviting. "Come fly with me."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You almost dropped me last time."

"Tha's cause you kept squirming! If you'd just stayed still like I _told_ you to that wouldn't have happened!" His lips protruded out and oh fuck. Fuck no. Not that face. Please not that face. Fuck.

"Fine." I slipped my hands into his, feeling a strange warmth as those long fingers wrapped around mine. "But if you drop me I will claw open your insides and let Gamzee use them for decoration."

John winced, shaking his head as he laughed openly. Fuck him. Crystal blue danced with amusement as he pulled me close, against his body and holy grubfuck what was he doing to me? He pressed his forehead to mine, that playful smile still on his face. "I won't drop you, Karkat. I promise."

Yup. Couldn't fight it. I was fucked. Thoroughly and rightfully fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit prompts [Here](http://the-orgasmic-seke.tumblr.com/ask)


	10. JohnKat- Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I HAVE ONE THAT IVE BEEN WANTING TO DABBLE WITH BUT IM TO LAZY TO DO, OK. Mute!Karkat thats been teased by his friends and stuff for not being able to talk when he types in such big loud letters and constantly has something to say. So one day he kinda breaks and keeps trying to get himself to say something, like his name. and then someone, idk who, john, preferably finds him all stressed and red eyed and starts helping him. thIS IS LONG IM SORRY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fallen in love with mute!Karkat

It wasn't my fault that I was born this way. It's not like I could do anything about it. I was born without the ability to speak. It wasn't like I didn't try. I tried as hard as I could growing up. My dad thought there was something severely wrong with me when I didn't cry like most babies. I made little breathless sounds that scared him more than crying. Come to find out, I was born without vocal cords. A one in like a million chance. Born mute. How fucking lucky was I?

So I had a chip on my shoulder about it. It wasn't easy you know. Living in a world where speaking was something you needed to do to live. School was hard. Teachers took forever to understand. I still got called on to answer a question. Fucking idiots. I couldn't speak. How hard was it to figure that out?!

I handled life the best I could. Sure, I was teased a lot. Hell, even got beat up a few times. But once i started fighting back, that shit stopped immediately. I wasn't someone to fuck with. Even if I couldn't speak, the looks I could give said enough. People left me alone eventually.

But being alone meant a few things. Mainly, I didn't have any friends. Well, not friends in real life. Plenty of online friends who knew little about my condition. Why did they need to know? I spoke perfectly fine through the computer, they didn't know I couldn't do so in real life.

Only Sollux and Gamzee knew. Two guys I grew up with before I moved to this stupid ass town. They knew because they had to. And they accepted it about me. Gamzee tended to speak for me since he knew me better than anyone else while Sollux just liked to make fun of the fact that I was so talkative but couldn't actually speak. He was still a good friend though... even if he was a lisping asshole.

Moving to a new place in the beginning of my junior year sucked major balls. People had to learn about my "condition" and how to deal with it. Not like it was that hard. I couldn't speak. But I could write. Fuck could I write. I never let it hold me back. I had a lot to say and I didn't let the fact that I couldn't actually speak hold me back.

But some days were harder than others.

This particular day was hard. Sollux let it spill to the rest of our online friends that I was mute. It's not like it bothered me too much but their reaction was harder to take than I thought. Oh look, Karkat, the loud mouth whose always bitching and yelling at others, can't actually speak in person! Oh how fucking funny!

Okay, so I was sensitive. Really fucking sensitive. It was something I couldn't change and had been teased about for pretty much my entire life. So when my "friends" turned against me and teased me about it, I took it hard. I knew they didn't mean any harm but fuck it still bothered the hell out of me.

I was left a balled up emotional mess in the corner of my bed, my laptop sitting off to the side, still open with their conversation still going on and on. I'd stop reading a while ago, when it became harder to see. I took a deep breath, burying my head into my arms and tugged the blanket over my body. I just wanted to disappear. It was frustrating. I couldn't speak. I would never be able to speak no matter how fucking hard I tried. I knew that. And yet... It just hurt. It still bothered me. I still wished that I could.

There were many things I hated about myself but this was the worst. I was just a little ball of self-hatred. Fuck them all. I didn't need them. Fuck, I didn't need anyone. They could all go to hell for all I cared.

A knock on my door jarred me from thoughts. "Karkat. John's here." My brother's voice was soft from the other side of the door.

I snapped my head up, my eyes wide as I glanced around my room. Was it Wednesday? Really? Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I slapped my laptop shut, threw myself out of bed and hurried to the mirror over my dresser. My naturally tanned cheeks were flushed and my dark eyes were bloodshot. I quickly rubbed at my face with the long black sleeves of my shirt, drying them the best I could before I fixed my mess of black hair. I pulled my choppy bangs in front of my face, hoping they'd hide my eyes well enough for the bubbly ball of idiot I was about to deal with.

After a deep, calming breath I made my way to the door and opened it slowly. Kankri stood there, his arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed expression on his face but as soon as he saw me that changed. His eyes softened slightly and I could tell he knew exactly what I had been doing. I promptly ignored the look of concerned and motioned to the tall raven haired boy beside him to come into my room.

"Hi Karkat!" John said with that buck-toothed grin as he followed after me. He thanked Kankri for some reason before shutting my bedroom door. I shuffled over to my bed and plopped down on the edge as I grabbed my backpack from the floor. "You ready to learn some stuff?" John sat himself down at my desk like he always did and started to pull out his books from his bag.

Five months ago, when we moved to this town and I went to a new school, we came to learn that I wasn't as up to date on my schooling as I should have been. Something Dad wasn't entirely pleased with, not that it was my fault. So, he got me a tutor. John Egbert happened to be that tutor. So, for four months, every Wednesday, John would come over and tutor me. At first, it was just to catch me up but after about a month, I came to realize I learned better with the extra attention. So John stayed. He was patient with me and even put up with my mood swings. A huge difference from the teachers at school.

"So I think we should start with English cause Mrs. Patterson is planning to do this really huge test on Macbeth and I don't think you've even finished reading it." John started talking, like he always did as I pulled out my books, lining them up on my bed. "Part of the test is oral but I talked to her already for you and she said you can just write your answers down instead of speaking them out since, well, you can't." He laughed softly, something I was used to.

John wasn't that hard to deal with. He was just seemingly happy all the time. Even when he obviously _wasn't_ happy, he put up this front that he was and it annoyed the hell out of me. What was the point in that? I didn't understand it. Plus, he was this huge dork. Like a really big dork. He was smart though and knew what he was doing. I was grateful for his help with my school work. If I failed another class, I didn't want to think about what Dad would do to me. With John's help, I was getting straight B's. Dad couldn't complain about that. I had a shot at college now. Not that I cared.

I didn't consider us friends even though John did. He'd sit with me at lunch sometimes and ramble on about nothing. He'd sit with me in some classes and sometimes, even walk me to class. For the most part, I ignored his existence but sometimes, I found his voice to be rather soothing. Like right now. He was rambling on about equations or something and I could feel the stress of the day just melt away.

Okay so he wasn't bad at all. In fact, he was pretty nice to have around sometimes. That dorky buck toothed smile was... infectious depending on my mood. And he was really patient with me, which was a new thing for me. Even Gam had his moments where he couldn't deal with me. But John didn't care when I ignored him or even yelled at him via paper. It had been annoying at first but in a way, the dork had wiggled his way into my good graces... The fucker.

"Karkat? Karkat."

I blinked a few times, lifting my head slightly to look at the other male through my bangs. John just stared at me for a moment, a strange look on his face as he tilted his head to the side. He chewed on his bottom lip, searching my eyes before he was on his feet and approached me. I didn't move, only tilted my head back as he came to stand in front of me. Fuck him for being taller than me.

"Are you okay?"

I tensed at his words, tilting my head back a bit more to meet his eyes, feeling my bangs fall away from my face. He was concerned. Actually fucking concerned. I shook my head, trying to brush off the question but before I could move away, he grabbed my face between his hands. My skin prickled and my lips pulled back in a snarl but I couldn't do anything when he leaned down to peer into my face. The seriousness in his didn't fit him at all.

"Have you been crying?"

I let out a breath like a hiss as I shoved his hands away and scurried back on my bed. My lips curled over my teeth in a snarl as I brought my knees to my chest. What was he doing? What was he trying to do? I wasn't stable enough for this. Not right now. I could still feel the urge to cry bubbling up.

John blinked, dropped his hands and just stared at me for a moment. I avoided his stare, pressing my cheek to my arms as I looked away from him. I still wanted to just disappear and the fact that those hues of blue where on me didn't help at all. The room was silent for a good two minutes before John finally shifted and crawled onto the bed. I glanced at him, watching as he came to sit beside me. He didn't touch me, just sat there.

After another five minutes of him glancing around the room awkwardly and me staring at him, John flashed me a smile. "I honestly don't know what to do here. You're upset, I can tell. I mean, you're rarely ever really happy but you seem content most of the time. Even when you're yelling at me." He chuckled softly, his pale cheeks flushing a light red. "It's cute actually. How you don't let being mute stop you from expressing yourself. Most people would let it crush them, but not you! I admire that about you. You're so expressive even if you can't speak."

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly before grabbing a notebook from my pile of books. I flipped it open and scribbled down something with my pencil.

_you admire me? that's bullshit_

"Aw, come on Karkat. I'm being honest here!" He shifted, moving a little closer to me, his cheeks still flushed slightly. "You're really abrasive but you put up with me. I know I can be annoying and even when you yell at me, you never tell me to leave you alone. You rarely push me away. I know I can be a bit... overwhelming but you put up with me." He smiled softly, glancing away to the bed sheets. "I consider you a good friend and it bothers me that you're upset and I don't know why."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, taking in the way his face was flushed and seeing the truth behind his words. Well fuck. Now I felt back. He actually cared. Hard to believe, but he actually cared. I let out a soft sigh and shifted, folding my legs under me as I grabbed my laptop. I pulled it in front of us and opened it, keying in my password before the chat showed up. I scrolled up to where the conversation had begun and then handed John the laptop. He took it with a tilt of his head before settling it in his lap to read.

I pressed back against the wall, bringing my knees up as I wrapped my arms around them. I scanned over the conversation before letting my eyes rest on John's face to gauge his reaction. Hm, he had high cheek bones and a pointed nose. A sculpted jaw. When did that happen? Ah, right, growing up. He did grow a good few inches since I first met him. He was still a dork but he was an attractive dork. Wait... what?

"Oh." John mumbled, furrowing his brow slightly as he continued to read. "I don't think they meant any harm but this is kinda rude." He glanced at me and seemingly flinched for some reason. His cheeks darkened in color as he glanced back to the computer screen. "I am sorry though." He closed the laptop and placed it beside him. "I wish I could help." He let out a soft sigh, leaning back against the wall and pressed our shoulders together. The touch alone soothed me and that scared me as well.

I let out a soft sigh, biting my lower lip as I let my head tilt to rest against his shoulder. He was helping. He really was. I still felt like crap but it was better than being a crying messy ball of worthlessness. It still hurt. My chest still felt like it was being crushed because... Why? Why couldn't I be normal? Why couldn't I be like everyone else and actually be able to speak? It wasn't fair...

"Oh, Karkat." John shifted slightly, moving his arm to wrap it around my shoulder and damn I let him do it. His hand buried in my hair, petting it softly as I leaned into him, biting my lip hard as tears began to fall. Fuck him. Fuck him for making me feel weak. Fuck him for making me feel comfortable enough to feel weak in front of him. But damnit if I wasn't grateful.

"I like you how you are, Karkat. I really do. I know that doesn't count as much but it's the truth." He nuzzled into my hair slightly, making me press just a little closer to him. "Just, I'm here for you okay? You mean a lot to me. Oh!" He pulled back suddenly, releasing me as he slipped off the bed. I stared at him with slightly wide eyes, a little annoyed that he left. I was comfortable. "I know how to cheer you up!"

John's grin left a strange warm feeling in my chest. I swallowed hard and watched as he moved to the TV on the stand across from my bed. He turned it on, dug through a pile of my DVDs before picking one and put it in. He bounced slightly, waiting for it to load and then pressed play before coming back over to me. He crawled on the bed, moving my laptop and books off the bed to the floor before settled against the headboard.

"Come here." He patted the spot beside him with a soft smile.

My heart pounded softly as I shifted to crawl toward him. I settled beside him, his arm around my shoulders as I leaned into him. The position was comfortable so I focused on the TV, curious what movie he put in. I blinked in surprise when "13 going on 30" started playing. I glanced at John in confusion and he offered me a smile.

"You love this movie, right? We can study later. Or tomorrow. Tonight is cheering up Karkat night! Okay?" He nibbled on his lower lip, hopeful.

So I nodded my head before letting it settle against his shoulder. Okay, John wasn't bad at all. I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit prompts [Here](http://the-orgasmic-seke.tumblr.com/ask)


	11. JohnKat-Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ok, this prompt might be a little long for a short drabble, but it depends on how u write it. Ok so in like johnkat fanfic i've read, either karkat confesses to john and is accepted, or rejected but eventually accepted, or rejected(sadstuck). or john confesses to karkat and is accepted. So i want to ask for a fic where John is in love with Karkat, confesses and Karkat rejects him because he's not interested. But eventually, somehow they end up together. ok go :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurt me to hurt John. Seriously. I see that this could turn into much more given the chance and time.

The first thing I noticed was how much he was shaking. His hands couldn't seem to stop doing so. He fumbled with them awkwardly as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He also seemed to have a difficult time meeting my eyes. He'd glance at them and then quickly glance away to the dirty tile floor. His pale cheeks were flushed red. A red that spread over his nose and to his ears poking out from shaggy black hair. All in all, it was fucking weird. The blushing thing wasn't weird. I had noticed him doing that a lot lately. But added together with the shaking and the awkward looks, it was fucking weird. John Egbert did not get nervous. Not to my knowledge. I'd known him a good amount of time to know this.

"For fuck's sake spit it out already, Egbert."

John flinched at my words, like I scared the shit out of him. His eyes widened slightly, his blush deepened and he refused to meet my eyes. "Ah, haha, sorry Karkat. I'm just, um, a little nervous."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "Why the grubfisting fuck are you nervous?" I flicked a hand at him in annoyance. "I'd like to go in now. So tell me why you stopped me?"

It'd been a normal Friday night for us. Normal as could be for John and I. Friday night was movie night. Usually we'd stay at home, curl up together and binge watch a bunch of movies. Sometimes, if a new movie came out that we wanted to see, we'd go see it. Tonight was one of those nights. We went to see the new X-men movie, against my better judgement. But I picked the movie last time so it was John's turn. It wasn't a horrible movie. In fact, it was pretty interesting, for an action nerd flick.

Anyway, the night went normally. We stopped for dinner at a burger place, went to the movies and then John took me home. He blushed more than normal but I stopped caring about that a while ago. But once I got out of the car, John followed me, insisting he wanted to talk about something. So, here we were.

"I, um, well, I..." He chewed on his bottom lip, shifting from foot to foot and managing to piss me off farther.

I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself before I snapped on him. John was used to me snapping but he seemed thoroughly nervous and I didn't want to fuck up what we had. I didn't have many friends, let alone close friends. I considered John to be one of my best friends, next to Gamzee. So I didn't want to fuck it up. At all.

"John." I took a step toward him and pressed my hand to his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Just tell me what's on your mind. Do you want to go inside and talk?"

Crystal blue finally met dark brown and if possible, his cheeks darkened in color. "I, um, no. Well, maybe?" He shook his head. "It depends on um your answer?"

"Answer to what?"

John took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before they reopened, more confidence in his expression. He grabbed my wrist, pulling it from his shoulder to link our fingers together. Something that wasn't too odd for us. He squeezed my fingers, gaining more confidence as he met my eyes. My heart about stopped at the look in his eyes.

"I don't want to mess this up. I mean, you've come to mean so much to me Karkat. You really have. You're the only person who really gets me. And you're the best, okay? Spending time with you is the best. It's so much fun to just cuddle with you and watch movies and I love it." A small smile curled to his lips as he started to ramble on. "You're pretty much my best friend. You've been there for me through the worst times. Like when my dad was in the hospital and when Dave kept ditching me for girls. You knew just how to cheer me up and I... I don't want to ask for more. I'm scared to ask for more. Because you just... You're amazing Karkat. Absolutely amazing and there's no one else out there like you. No one person who could ever replace you and I hope I never lose you and-"

"John." I cut him off with a tug to his hand. I could feel the heat on my cheeks and my heart pounded slightly. He seemed slightly surprised to be interrupted but I had his attention. "Get to the point, please."

"I like you." The words fell out of his mouth like vomit. "Really like you." His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. "Like, I want to kiss you like you. But I don't want to mess up what we have. But I... I can't keep it from you anymore. I just... I really like you, Karkat."

Stunned was an understatement. More like completely and utterly flabbergasted. My mouth fell open and my brain pretty much went blank. Completely blank. I couldn't... I didn't know what to do. Or say.

After a few minutes, the smile faded from John's face and he stepped forward slightly, peering into my face. "Karkat? Um, Karkat? Please, uh, say something."

I flapped my lips but nothing came out. John Egbert made me fucking speechless for the first time in my life.

"K-Karkat." John started shaking again, chewing on his bottom lip as he squeezed my hand. "I, please, say something, anything."

I shook my head, swallowing past the lump in my throat. "I..." It made no sense. He liked me? How? Why? I wasn't anything special. I was just me. How could John like ugly ass obnoxious me? "You're gay?" The words fumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

John blinked, shaking his head. "I don't... Well, maybe. I don't know. I just know I like you."

"I..." My heart dropped in my stomach and I felt like I could just melt into the earth. John Egbert liked me. And I was about to break his heart. I'd seen enough romance movies to know how this worked. It was over now. It was all over... "I'm sorry."

John stiffened for a second before that smile came to his lips. The same smile he gave me every time Dave blew him off, saying it was okay. I hate that smile. Loathed it with a burning passion. Fuck. "It's okay. No, it's fine." He released my hand and I knew I'd lost him. "I um didn't expect anything really, I just, I wanted to tell you. Felt it wasn't right to keep it from you." He laughed awkwardly, glancing away as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Can we, can we pretend this never happened? Just keep being really good friends cause I feel really awkward now."

"I can't just pretend you don't have feelings for me, John."

He winced slightly, nodding with a soft laugh. "I guess you're right. But your friendship means pretty much everything to me so can we... I don't know, work past this?"

I took a deep breath and stepped forward, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him down into a hug. "You're still my best friend."

John stilled for a few seconds before those long arms wrapped around me tightly. He buried his face in my hair and just squeezed me tightly for a good minute. "Thanks, Karkat." And then he was gone, that smile still on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He gave me a wave before heading back to his car. I watched him drive away with a sick feeling in my stomach.

* * *

The chocolate felt heavy on my tongue as I shoved another piece in my mouth. A pillow was stuffed under my chest, my arms crossed with it as I laid on my stomach watching yet another movie. My bedroom was dark, the only light that of the flickering TV. A box of tissues rested at my side while a pile of used ones littered my floor.

So I was a mess. It was my own fault too. A week ago John confessed to me how he felt. A week full of forced smiles and hidden tears. I hated it. I hurt him. I hurt my best friend deeply and I didn't know how to fix it. I just wanted things to go back to how they were, but they couldn't. I was a selfish fucking prick and I knew it. I wasn't a teenager anymore. I knew what it all meant. John and I were going to fall apart eventually because spending time with me just hurt him more and more. I hated hurting him. So much.

A knock on my door was thoroughly ignored. I buried my head in the pillow and just waited for Gamzee to go away. But for once, he didn't. He opened the door. I snapped my head up, glaring at the lanky male that came through my bedroom door. There was a soft smile on his lips and he didn't bother to shut the door behind him. I ignored him, going back to the movie as he plopped down onto the bed beside me.

For ten minutes we sat there in silence. Gamzee started petting my hair not long into it but I became anxious. He wasn't saying anything even though I knew he wanted to. So I took a deep breath and met those dark eyes. "What do you want?"

"Friday night, bro." He observed, letting his eyes linger on the TV. "What has you all up and crying on a Friday night and not out partying with Johnbro?"

"We don't party." I rolled my eyes, resting my chin on my folded arms.

"What's up and happening in that thinkpan of yours?" He knocked his knuckles against my head earning a hiss from me.

"Fuck off, Gam."

Gamzee hummed softly, running long fingers through my hair in a soothing manner. "Johnbro straight up told you, didn't he?"

I cut my eyes at him. "You knew?"

His lips curled into a grin. "Everyone knows, Karbro. Surprised you didn't."

"Yeah, guess I'm a real shitstain. Completely oblivious to the affections of my best friend."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem?" I snapped, shifting to sit up suddenly on my knees. "John likes me, that's the problem. Now our friendship is fucking ruined. I mean, why in all of goodfuck would John like me? I'm a dick. A huge dick. Hell, I don't know why he even puts up with me. But he likes me? I've seen enough movies to know how this ends. He'll start to resent me and then our friendship completely falls apart and I..." I bit my quivering lip, closing my eyes tightly as tears started to fall. "I'm a worthless piece of scum."

"Shhh." Warm long arms wrapped around me as I was pulled against a thin chest. "You're all up and over thinking this shit, Karbro." He mumbled softly as he pet my hair, letting me cry into his chest because fuck did the idea of losing John hurt. "Let me simplify this fucking miracle for you, my brother." I closed my eyes tightly, swallowing hard and willing to listen to whatever he had to say. "Johnbro's important to you, yeah?" I nodded. "Really fucking important? Like, you can't see yourself living without him kinda important?" I nodded. "Why?"

I blinked my eyes open and pushed away from him slightly, rubbing at my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. "What?"

"Why do you feel that way?"

I sniffed softly, tilting my head in confusion. "Because... Because even though he's kind of annoying and bubbly... John's a great guy... a great friend. He's kind and caring... He's really funny and gets me on a level that only you did before. He's been there for me when things got really bad and he..." I blinked at my thumping heart, meeting knowing Gamzee's eyes.

"I think you're all up and letting that fear monster get to ya." He took a hand from my hair to poke at my chest, over my heart. "Gotta be listening to that blood pusher cause it knows hell of a lot more than that thinkpan."

"I don't... Gam, you're confusing me."

His smile grew as he lifted his hand to keep petting my hair. "You're my best friend. I love you cause you're like a million stars. I see what John sees. You need to be up and seeing it too. Stop questioning why he feels how he feels and start figuring out how you be up and feeling."

"Me?" I gasped softly.

"Karkat, the dumper doesn't usually curl in a ball, eating junk food and crying their eyes out. You so afraid of losin him? Do something bout it."

"I-I can't, Gam. I don't-"

"But don't you?" His eyes glistened with amusement as he leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead. "Get your motherfucking thinking on, Karbro." He knocked a knuckle against my chest. "With that." He gave my forehead another kiss before he pulled away and left me to my own thoughts.

Well fuck.

* * *

I knocked frantically a good seven times before I stopped, my heart pounding as I waited for someone to answer the door. I was disappointed when the door opened to reveal blonde hair and shades.

"The fuck dude?" Dave asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Where is he?" I asked, a little breathless from my jog up three flights of stairs.

"Uh, his room?"

I didn't wait for Dave to move out of the way. I pushed past him into the apartment he shared with John and went straight for the dorks bedroom. My feet carried me quickly and I didn't bother to knock on the door before pushing it open. John was sitting on his bed, curled up with a blanket wrapped around him and his laptop in front of him. His eyes were wide when he noticed me. The shock on his face struck my heart along with his bloodshot eyes.

"Karkat? What are you-"

"Don't." I held a shaking hand up, breathing heavily. "Don't say anything or I'm going to lose my nerve." John snapped his mouth shut and just stared at me, waiting. "Okay, look, I know I'm a selfish prick and to be completely honest I don't know why you like me. Like at all. I can't fathom it in a million grubfisting years because I'm an asshole and you're not. But that's not the point. We can't go back to how things were, I know that. I fucking hate it. I hate that you've been acting around me and not being honest but okay, I get it. I hurt you. And I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm a selfish scared asshole." I glared at him when he made a move to get to his feet and interrupt me. "Shut up. I am. We both know it. But I've come to the conclusion that I don't want to lose you. Like at all. And that maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't mind kissing you. because you're a huge dork that I find rather cute sometimes and maybe I like you back but I'm fucking terrified to because I'm not worth the feelings you have for me and maybe one day you'll just come to realize I'm a piece of scum that doesn't deserve you. But I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that's happened to me and I want to keep you. I want to make you happy and making you happy makes me happy. and if that means kissing you and being lovey dovey, I want to do it. because... because... I like you too." I panted after my little rant, watching and waiting for John's reaction.

"Are you... um, done?"

I took a deep breath, my heart about stopping as I nodded. John's face relaxed and he was suddenly off that bed, across the room and pressed against me. I relaxed at those warm arms wrapped tightly around me and brought my arms up to hug him back. John buried his head in my neck, nearly crushing me against his taller frame. Warm. It was so fucking warm.

"You're not worthless. I wish you wouldn't think of yourself like that." He let out a soft sigh and pulled back just enough to meet my eyes. Those beautiful blue orbs were swirling with emotion and tears behind black rimmed glasses. "You mean it Karkat? I don't want you to do this just because you're scared of losing me. I promise I'm not going anywhere no matter what. Really. I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me."

"I'm doing this because I want to." I cupped his face between my hands, leaning up ever so slightly and pressed my lips to his. Oh. Oh wow. Fuck wow.

"Bout fucking time." Dave clapped a few times from the doorway and I just knew he had a smirk on his face.

"Fuck off Strider." I hissed, ready to flip him off but John grabbed my face and brought back in for another kiss. Yeah, okay. Kissing was good. Kissing was very good. It's not like our relationship would change that much. We went on dates as it was anyway. Just more kissing. Yeah, I could do that. So willing to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit prompts [Here](http://the-orgasmic-seke.tumblr.com/ask)


	12. Jearmin- I'm not cut out for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angst one-line dialogue - Jearmin "I'm not cut out for this."

"I’m not cut out for this."

I could feel it. My heart sink deep into the pit of my stomach before crumbling to pieces that stuck into the inner walls, slicing apart the slick organ, leaving me with more pain than I ever felt possible to feel. My lips parted but no words came, just a sharp gasp that caught in my throat, over the painful lump that brought tears to my eyes.

"Don’t… Shit, Armin, Don’t look at me like that." His voice continued on but I couldn’t even see him any longer. My vision blurred and I was hardly aware of the tears that slipped down my flushed cheeks. "Don’t cry. Fuck." The warm arms that wrapped around my shoulders should have lifted the pain in my heart but if anything, they only made it worse.

"You had to know this was coming… We just, We’re not right for each other you know? It’s a lot of things and I feel like if I drag this out any more then… I’ll just hurt you more." His voice was soft and strained against my ear, his cheek pressed to mine as he tried to explain himself. But my mind was refusing to comprehend. "I am sorry, Armin. I really am…" His arms loosened, his body pulling away from mine and I didn’t even have the will to stop him. "I… Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded my head numbly, my eyes focused on the blurry ground.

He let out a soft sigh, his hand reaching out to touch me once more before it froze halfway and then dropped back to his side. “I’ll… see you around okay?”

And then he walked away. He just fucking walked away. Like nothing had ever happened. Like he hadn’t just shattered my heart and left it on the ground behind him. Like we hadn’t been in love. Like he hadn’t been my everything. My first…

"Fuck!" I gasped softly, rubbing at my face with the back of my long sleeved blue sweater, wiping at tears angrily. My mind spun, running with ideas all at once that left me breathless. I couldn’t focus. My feet stumbled and I fell backwards against something hard, my head snapping up at the realization that I had managed to run into someone.

"S-so sorry, excuse me." I mumbled quickly, hiding my tear stained face with long blonde hair.

"Oh, no worries, my-Whoa Armin, are you okay?"

I stiffened at the familiar voice, my mind reeling with a fleeting thought of “ _that asshole he broke up with me in public so I wouldn’t make a scene_ ”. I quickly gathered every ounce of self control I had and shoved down the pain into a pit, lifting my head and forced a smile. The golden eyes that greeted me were narrowed in concern, his thin lips pressed into a slight frown as he watched me.

"My apologies. I wasn’t paying attention where I was going."

"It’s cool." He perked a brow, those beautifully golden eyes looking me over with concern. "You um," He glanced around, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans in an awkward manner, "here." He tugged out some tissues from one of his pockets and handed them to me. God knew why the man had tissues in his pocket but I accepted them with a forced smile and used them to dab at my eyes. "Um, yeah." He placed a gentle hand on my bicep and moved me out of the middle of the sidewalk to the edge of a building so people could pass by without an issue. So many people. So many…. that asshole.

I leaned back against the wall of the store front, pressing my face into the pile of tissues. The urge to cry was overwhelming but the stranger had planted himself against the wall beside me, his concern evident. I couldn’t fathom why he was concerned though something tugged at the back of my mind that this male was familar. Was it those eyes? The undercut? The pieces of metal in his ears? I couldn’t focus long enough to figure it out.

We stood together for a while, my mind losing track of time. My tears were dry by the time he decided to speak up again. “So, should I call Eren?”

I blinked, sniffed softly and tilted my head to look up at the taller male. “Eren?”

"Yeah? Figure best friends are pretty much made to handle the broken heart thing." The way the corner of his lips curled up cleared my mind and it hit me all at once.

Jean. He was Jean. Eren’s friend and former roommate. Fuck, I’d been far too deep in my head to not have recognized him. What was wrong with me?

"I… Eren would just want to go kill him." I mumbled softly, letting my shoulders relax now that I was aware of who I was with.

Jean snorted softly. “He’s not the only one.” He mumbled softly, giving a one shoulder shrug before he pushed off the wall. “Well, since that asshole broke your heart and you don’t want to call Eren, want me to walk you home?”

I swallowed hard, pushing off the wall as I stuffed the tissues into my pockets. “You don’t have to do that, Jean. I don’t wish to be a bother.”

The male rolled those golden eyes and with a bit of hesitation, he slipped his arm around my shoulders to steer me down the sidewalk. Surprisingly, his arm was warm and gave a bit of comfort. “Well, Eren would kill me if he found out I just left you crying on the side of the street so, come on.”

My feet moved on their own, shuffling but moving enough to keep up with the slow pace Jean set. “Thank you.”

"Don’t mention it." He mumbled softly, glancing down at me with that same concerned look but there was some type of fire in his eyes I didn’t have the chance to analyze. His arm was warm and his presence comforting. That was all that mattered at the time.


	13. Jearmin- Please come get me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angst one-line dialogue - Jearmin- "Please come get me."

The snow fell in soft clumps, gathering on the already white covered ground. The wind blew slightly making the already cold air slip into his coat to chill his bones. The male shivered softly, tugging the scarf around his neck tighter, tucking it over his nose and mouth as he leaned back against the light pole. He felt like an idiot. A rather large fool, honestly. He kicked a boot against the snow, glaring at the way it slipped over his boot and gathered there.

Jean was always the type of person to get his hopes up and then have them clatter around him. He felt he should have known better but he couldn’t help being optimistic sometimes. It was just a date but it was another date that ended in failure. He was started to wonder what was wrong with him. Why couldn’t he ever make it past the first date with someone? To him, everything was always going great until the end. When he’d get the “let’s just be friends” talk. He hated that talk. He had plenty of friends. He didn’t need more friends. He just wanted to be loved but perhaps that was too much to ask.

With a grunt, Jean shifted to tug his phone out of his pocket. He pulled down the scarf around his mouth with one hand before biting the tip of his glove so he could pull it off. Both the scarf and gloves were lovingly made by a good friend of his that he may have spoken a bit too much about on his failed date. His thumb flicked over his phone, searching through numbers before he landed on the one he wanted. He pressed the call button before tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could slip the glove back on.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Yo, Armin."

_"Jean?"_ The voice on the other end sounded slightly concerned. _"I haven’t heard from you in a while."_

"Yeah, sorry about that."

They were silent for a few seconds before Armin spoke up. _"Is everything alright?"_

"I miss you." The words crumbled from his lips before he even had a chance to stop them.

Armin’s breath caught in his throat on the other line, the soft gasp making Jean’s skin prickle. Jean had always been a fool. Truly an idiot to ever think he could get over the blonde. His beautiful blue eyed blonde. Cept he wasn’t his anymore… He’d never truly been his to begin with even when they were together.

“ _Jean…”_ He mumbled softly, his breath catching on the name.

"I didn’t. Shit, I’m sorry, Armin. I didn’t mean to just… Yeah. Sorry." He mumbled.

_"I miss you too."_

Those words made Jean’s heart thump softly, his blood flushing with warmth as he stood up straight. “Yeah?”

_"Y-Yeah…"_

The brunette swallowed hard, tucking his hand under his arm as he held the phone against his face. “Is _he_ um… around?”

_"He’s… out with Levi."_

A familiar fire swirled in Jean’s stomach as his tongue clicked against his teeth. “Still hung up, eh?”

Armin was silent for a moment and Jean thought the male might have hung up. _"I think… we need to talk. If you’re willing?"_

"Talk? Yeah, I’m all about talking, Armin. Whatcha wanna talk about?"

_"Us?"_

"Us? What us? There never was an us."

_"Jean, Don’t be an asshole."_

The male flinched at that tone. “Yeah, sorry. Habit.”

Armin sighed softly. _“Where are you?”_

"Uh." Jean glanced up at the street light he was still leaning against. "On south Rose boulevard."

_"Are you outside? In this?"_

"Yeah."

Armin let out a soft, warm laugh that made Jean’s chest fill with that familiar sense he’d always felt around the blonde. _"Are you trying to catch cold?"_

"Would you take care of me if I did?"

_"I would."_

Jean paused at the determination in those words and felt heat rise to his cheeks. He sniffed softly, rubbing at his cold red nose with a gloved hand. “Well, you wanna come get me?”

_"I don’t know, Jean. Sounds like you’d rather sit out there and catch cold."_ His voice held a hint of teasing.

Jean smiled softly, his heart swelling at just how much he’d missed the blonde. “Please come get me, Armin.”

The blonde laughed softly. _"I’ll be there in a few minutes. Wait for me?"_

"Always have."


	14. JohnKat- Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angst one-line dialogue - JohnKat - "Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you?"

It wasn’t like he was unaware. If anything, John was always aware of everything that was going on around him. He could tell when the relationships around him shifted even when he wasn’t told about it. He could tell that Rose was happy with Kanaya. He could tell that Jade was unhappy with Dave and Terezi. He could tell that Davesprite was trying so hard to cheer Jade up even though they both knew he wouldn’t make it through the end of the battle. He knew his friends were losing themselves yet were clinging so hard to the hope that they would all survive. John knew all these things.

Which meant that when Karkat disappeared for odd periods of times, John knew. He always knew. He didn’t know the full story about what had happened on the meteor before his arrival but he knew enough from Dave. He knew about Gamzee’s rampage and he knew the effect it had on Karkat. They were all much to young to go through the things they were being forced to and John still wasn’t sure if they would survive it.

It was just another day on the meteor, like every other where they trained and prepared for the upcoming battle that would decide it all. The countdown was coming close to an end. They didn’t have much time.

"Son of a shitspitting globebasket!" Karkat hissed as his back was slammed against the wall, the weapons falling from his claws as he gasped for breath.

John snapped his head up, glancing away from Dave for just a second to see the grumpy troll give Gamzee a solid kick to the hip. The larger lanky troll practically collapsed on the smaller one, causing the grumpy one to let out a string of profanity that made no sense to the raven haired human.

Dave tisked softly, shoving his sword back into it’s holder as he stood up straight. John didn’t fail to notice the way everyone looked at the two. Kanaya with a strange sense of hate that was mirrored by Rose. Terezi spared the pair a sniff before she was at Dave’s side again and Sollux didn’t even want to acknowledge them. John also didn’t fail to notice how much Karkat noticed the way his friends looked at him.

"Come on, you insane assclown."

John watched in slight concern as Karkat dragged the crazy high blood out of the training room.

* * *

Karkat sat on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest, his chin tucked on top of them as he stared at the human bed in front of him. John was silent as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom, not ready to bother the silent troll just yet. It wasn’t long before Karkat noticed his presence. He turned his head just slightly to glance at the human with red eyes before that face was hidden by thick black hair.

"Hey Karkat." He spoke softly, tilting his head slightly as he came to sit on the floor beside the other. He mirrored his position, pressing a cheek against his knees so he could look at the troll. It wasn’t strange for Karkat to appear in his room at random times. John knew the troll relied on him in some fashion because they were both leaders after all.

"Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you…?"

The words spilled from curled lips and it took a moment for John to even comprehend what Karkat had said. Blue eyes blinked, worry pooling in his stomach as he quickly shifted closer to the other. He didn’t ask questions. He just slipped an around around the troll, pulling him against his side. Karkat didn’t say a word as he leaned into the human’s warmth.

It was something they both needed often. Gamzee was a horrible moirail to Karkat, John was aware of that. He was also aware that he was the only persons Karkat seemed to trust with the heavy stuff that settled on his mind often. Maybe cause John felt those things too sometimes. Maybe cause they were a lot alike in some ways yet also vastly different. Or maybe it was something else. John wasn’t sure but he never felt the urge to question it.  

"It wouldn’t." John mumbled softly, turning his head just enough to nuzzle into scratchy black hair. "I wouldn’t."

Karkat grunted softly and shifted to lean most of his body weight into the heir of breath. Whether Karkat believe his words or not, John was unsure. All that mattered to him was he could comfort the troll in the best way he knew how. He planted a soft kiss into that rough hair, warmth filling him at the way those claws grasped onto his upper thigh.

Red. Pale. Black.

None of it mattered. Only Karkat mattered and John would continue to do anything he could to make the troll feel important. Because he was important. So very important to him.


	15. Johnkat- What Can Happen In A Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 642 Things To Write About: #1 - What Can Happen In A Second.

It was amazing what could happen in only a second. There were plenty of things that could happen in just a second. You could see a baby smile. You could see a puppy waddle around. Hell, you could trip and fall. You could get sliced in two without a thought of what was even happening to you. There was a whole list of things that could happen in a second but they were nothing Karkat ever thought about. Why would he? He didn’t judge his life based on the seconds or minutes. He honestly didn’t base his life on much but who really stopped to take the time to live life second to second? He certainly didn’t.

So, the last thing he ever expected was for John to tell him he loved him.

It happened in just a second.

The words spilled from those thin lips, tumbling to the ground like rocks to settle between them, as if they were never meant to be there in the first place but they had no where else to go.

Even John seemed surprised by his confession. His deep blue eyes widened in shock, his mouth going slack as Karkat stared at him, his grey cheeks flushing an ugly color of red as he tried to process exactly what just happened to him.  

Six minutes ago they agreed to go for a walk, wanting to stock up on some snacks for their annual movie night in John and Dave’s little crummy but warm apartment. Four minutes ago they bundled up to bare the cold and stepped out onto the street, sticking close as they walked. Three minutes ago they settled into a comfortable silence because Karkat never felt like he had to keep anything going as long as he was with John.

John who was bright, though not as bright as he once was, and who was beautiful and wonderful in all the kinds of ways Karkat never thought he’d experience. John, whose smile made his stomach do weird things because that smile was rare. Sure, the dork smiled a lot but there was a significant difference between a smile and a  _real_  smile. Those smiles were few and far between with John, so when the troll managed to squeeze one out of the once heir, he felt a sense of pride that he was sure he shouldn’t.  

Two minutes ago, Karkat decided there was no need to pretend anymore and he let their hands brush together as they walked. He let one of his claws wrap around John’s pinky and he was greeted with one of those priceless smiles. His heart thumped and he had abandoned denial a long time ago.

One minute ago, John leaned his shoulder into the troll’s and they settled into a pace together that was comfortable, their hands pressed close and that smile never leaving John’s face.

Forty-seven seconds ago, John said, “I’m in love with you” in a soft voice, almost a whisper but enough for Karkat’s pointed ears to pick up on.

Forty-nine seconds and Karkat realized he was only staring at John, watching that smile disappear into a slack mouth that was more shock than anything, though a hint of disappointment was clear in those beautiful eyes.

“You can’t…” Karkat’s voice came out almost like a squeak and he quickly swallowed and tried to clear his throat but the damage was done.

There was a flash of hurt in those eyes that Karkat found he couldn’t stand.

“No! Don’t. Fuck.” The troll hissed, his eyes going wide and even though his lips formed a snarl there was a bit of desperation in his expression that kept John at his side. “Give me a blustering second here, John.” He sighed softly, his face hot enough that he could feel it radiating in the cold night air. He glanced away from the human quickly, to stare at the gritty sidewalk for only just a second more before his decision was made.

It was easy. It was effortless. And his entire body was screaming at him because of it.

He snatched up John’s face between his hands, leaned up on his toes because of course the fucker was taller than him and as he pulled John down, there was a flicker of recognition in blue eyes before they were out of view from Karkat closing his own eyes and he planted his lips to John’s, feather-light and oh so fucking perfect it made his knees weak.

There was another second where Karkat was convinced he’d fucked up before John’s lips pressed back against his own.

Then the seconds no longer mattered.

John’s arms were around him, tight and holding on for dear life and nothing else mattered. The sweet whispers of affection, the soft brushes of skin, it all blurred together into something so wonderful and so perfect that Karkat had a hard time keeping track.

Sometimes, a single second could mean everything in the world and then other times, they blended together to make the most perfect moments.

This was a perfect moment.

And neither of them would forget it.


End file.
